Trivial Factors
by moonlesslife
Summary: This is their goodbye; this is their forever. This is Sasuke and Sakura’s love. Just a one-shot!


A/N: Another one shot! This idea just struck me out of now where and I thought I should type it up! Hope you like it!

Trivial Factors

Sakura walked down the hallway, her fingers tracing the design work on the already crumbling wall. Memories, memories that were filled with life and love haunted these halls, yet she continued to walk not looking back down the hall behind her.

"Somehow I will find the way out of here, someday," Sakura whispered as any forlorn person would after years of captivity inside a mansion that you were allowed to neither explore nor understand.

Sakura walked, her white summer dress blowing in the summer's wind that now drifted through and around the halls neither bringing warmth nor coolness to the air.

Sakura came upon a door at the end of the grand carpeted hallway. She opened this door and now stepped into the garden, closing the door behind her so she would never have the temptation to run back through it, if something in her now dreary life would scare her. Her pink hair now danced in the wind as the green ribbon, that was put there so long ago untied itself and blew off into the calming yet childish wind.

"Where are you," Sakura calls to the wind and walks apathetically over the stones that were placed on the grass so long ago. These stones were almost as covered as moss as the trees that dwelled in this garden too.

Sakura looked around; she followed the only path that she could remember. She had tears in her eyes as she neared the now rusted Iron Gate. The Iron Gate would not budge so she had to give it a slight shove and when she did so, she to fell lightly landing on her hands and knees staining her pre white dress with the green and browns and reds of the earth.

"Please, guide me," She whispered and got up. She continued following the stones, each step careful, so she would not fall again, staining her dress anymore than she had. She could not let him see her in a ruined dress.

"Sasuke," Sakura's tears now tumbled fully as a sad smile now adorned her face. Sakura slumped down to the ground, relieving the foot and a half rock in front of her of the moss that had grown over it, in its years of neglect.

"I've come back, Sasuke," Sakura said as she finished with uncovering the dreary stone. She placed her hands on the words written on it.

May the soul of Sasuke Uchiha

Rest in the quietness and in the love

He wielded for his country and his beloved.

Sakura kissed the tombstone, remembering a memory of her past.

Flashback:

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered as he tucked the pink strands of her impatient bangs back behind her delicate ears.

"Yes Sasuke," Sakura whispered and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Sasuke's bottom lip.

"I love you Sakura," Sasuke whispered fully kissing her passionately. "I'm so sorry I have to leave."

"I know, I have a bad feeling," Sakura whispered, a tear dripped down her cheek and Sasuke kissed it away.

"I'll be home in no time at all," Sasuke, whispered embracing Sakura like the day that he announced his love to her. "I promise you Sakura we will be reunited again."

"Pinkie promise," Sakura whispered holding out her pinkie.

"No, I'll make the promise even more prominent," Sasuke whispered as he promised her with his lips. "I'll come home and we will be together soon, just hold on."

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked out into the pale pink sunset. He waved to her and she gently waved back to her beloved who was going off to fight a war that was meaningless as meaningless as it would be to destroy all the love from the world. Tears dripped down Sakura's face as she gently turned her back to the setting sun and headed home to her mansion in the woods…

End of Flashback:

Sakura remembered that goodbye and as she kissed the tombstone once more, she couldn't help to think, 'he never kept his promise.' Minutes passed as she traced her fingers along the etchings of the tombstone's face. The summer rose petals flew gently in the wind and one briefly landed on her finger, and for the brief moment it landed there, she couldn't help but remember the letter…

Flashback:

Two years after Sasuke left, a letter arrived in the mail, which Sakura picked up once a month from the mailbox, because it was such a pain to retrieve the mail going into the opposite part of town. The letter was formally addressed to her and when she opened it, her heart missed a beat, the tears swelled down her eyes, and for days, she could not see passed her puffy eyelids.

The latter read as follows:

I am sorry to inform you, Miss Sakura Uchiha that your husband Sasuke Uchiha was killed in combat. We are sending the body back to Konoha as I type. You have my condolences, Sakura.

Sincerely Sasuke's Commander,

Kakashi Hatake

End of Flashback:

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she shed another tear for her long lost beloved. Sakura rose from the grave one last time and when she turned around she saw him…Sasuke stood there; his arms open for her to come and snuggle into.

"I'll told you I'd come back didn't I," Sasuke whispered as he took Sakura's hand and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, her heart had skipped another beat as she looked into his eyes, "you kept your promise."

"Of course I did," Sasuke, said tugging her arm. "We have to go now," Sasuke whispered as he pulled her through the garden that now looked well kept.

Sasuke took her with him into the now setting sun.

**The End**

A/N: I bet none of you were expecting that now were you. This is the second story I've done like this…filled with sadness and it makes me think of my own life sort of… Well anyway, it would be great to get some feedback on what you people think of the story, so please review.


End file.
